As public technology advances and additional hardware and software applications become available to public safety employees, the amount of space available on the “traditional” public safety utility belt to carry these devices has become limited. Another challenge is the ability to maintain power to these devices on a long-term basis, throughout the shift of the public safety employee. In addition, many of these devices and applications generate data, which must be captured and stored. For many applications this data must also be transferred or uploaded either immediately or at a later time.